


Perennidad de humo

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fights, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Smoking, Some Humor, Twincest, sick Tom Kaulitz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: A falta de voluntad para lidiar con la abstinencia del tabaco, Tom y Bill llegan a un mejor acuerdo para paliar un vicio... por otro mejor.





	Perennidad de humo

**Author's Note:**

> La selección de este one-shot va para Rosi por pedir twincest en octubre :3

**Perennidad de humo**

 

El terrible error de Tom consistió en salir con excesiva prisa, recién bañado y con el cabello goteando agua, a sacar a pasear a Capper cuando éste le pidió un repentino paseo entre los arbustos a eso de las dos de la mañana. Dado que todavía llevaba la cabeza húmeda y afuera estaban en números negativos (normal en Berlín a inicios de año), Tom consideró el pasarse rápido la secadora y luego salir, pero entonces Capper comenzó una danza frenética entre él y la puerta principal del departamento que compartía con Bill, y entre idas y vueltas gimoteaba con las orejas gachas y alternaba sus lloriqueos con aullidos que revelaban un cierto grado de malestar.

—No salgas así. Al menos cúbrete la cabeza con algo —le indicó Bill, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que su gemelo para salir, pues recién había salido de la tina y tenía todavía la piel sonrosada por el agua caliente—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

—No soy yo por quien se cancelarían los primeros conciertos del tour si me enfermo… —Declaró Tom, aceptando el gorro de lana que su gemelo le tendió y metiendo su cabello dentro antes de calárselo hasta las orejas—. Además, no tardaré mucho.

Golpeando al pasar sus piernas con la cola, Capper apenas si se estuvo quieto el tiempo suficiente que le tomó a Tom prenderle la correa al collar, y el tirón que luego éste sintió en el brazo cuando Bill les abrió la puerta se le resintió en el hombro y por poco le hizo perder uno de sus guantes.

—Alguien tiene prisa por mojar su árbol de siempre —intentó bromear Tom de pasada, pero Capper jaló de él con tanta fuerza que jamás llegó a escuchar la respuesta que le dio Bill antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión apenas empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

Una vez en la calle, Capper no perdió tiempo en marcar rumbo al parque que se encontraba a media manzana de distancia y que era la razón principal por la que los Kaulitz habían decidido que esa era una excelente zona para rentar mientras su estancia en Berlín se llevara a cabo.

A Tom no le pasó por alto que la desesperación de Capper parecía aumentar con cada segundo, y pronto descubrió la razón…

Apenas llegaron al parque, Capper asumió una posición de cuclillas en donde el contenido de su estómago se vació en una mezcla líquida y maloliente que hizo a Tom toser como desesperado para distraerse y no vomitar.

—Mierda, Capper… —Murmuró para sí mientras su mascota continuaba con sus asuntos y aumentaba con más la pila de desecho—. ¿Qué diablos te hemos dado de comer?

La respuesta, aunque de eso se enteraría al volver después de que se lo contara a Bill, sería una bolsa con tiras de jamón que éste había encontrado al fondo del refrigerador y que por estar babosas las había descartado para un sándwich. Sin Pumba cerca, a Bill le había resultado fácil el alimentar a Capper con ese jamón casi verdoso, y el resultado se podía apreciar en el parque al que acudían a diario, regado en un camino de tierra e imposible de recoger con la bolsa desechable que Tom tenía en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Un total de veinte minutos a merced de las inclemencias del clima fue el saldo final que tuvo que soportar Tom en el frío mientras esperaba a que Capper terminara con su ataque de diarrea y después con un gimoteo lastimero le avisara que había terminado.

En lugar del suspiro de resignación con el que quería dar por terminado ese episodio, Tom estornudó tres veces consecutivas, y un gemido emanó de sus labios.

Eso no podía ser bueno…

 

Intoxicación alimentaria aguda y resfriado común.

Esos fueron los diagnósticos a los que se enfrentaron Capper y Tom respectivamente, y si bien para el primero hubo un tratamiento eficaz en forma de pastillas que paliara sus malestares, en cambio para Tom…

—Me cago en todo y todos —maldijo el mayor de los gemelos al médico que lo atendió y a sus recomendaciones, entre las cuales se destacaba una que le puso el humor de los mil demonios: La tajante indicación de que mientras su nariz continuara obstruida con mocos, lo mejor era abstenerse de fumar.

—No empieces con esas amenazas o te pondré a ti también uno de esos supositorios que nos ha dado el veterinario —bromeó Bill a su lado, pero su chiste no consiguió ni por asomo una sonrisa de su gemelo—. Oh, vamos, Tomi… No es tan grave. Pronto estarás como nuevo y echando humo como locomotora de vapor.

Su gemelo gruñó

—Lo dice el aguantó tres días sin fumar antes de rendirse.

—Pues por eso mismo espero que demuestres una vez más el poder de tu fuerza de voluntad y resistas la tentación. Además —intentó Bill verle el lado positivo a su predicamento—, sólo será por una semana, máximo diez días. Con tu salud y estado físico antes que después podrás volver a comprar una cajetilla y regresar a tus malos hábitos.

—Como si no fueran los mismos que los tuyos… —Gruñó Tom por lo bajo, pero al menos se puso en disposición de acatar órdenes médicas.

Al menos de momento…

 

Advertidos en no proporcionarle a Tom ni uno solo de sus cigarrillos, Gustav y Georg se enfrentaron a un muy irascible Tom, que confiado de que su gemelo estaba en el retrete, se había creído con confianza de pedir uno bajo el pretexto de haberse terminado los suyos, pero su plan falló espectacularmente al no anticipar que Bill se le adelantaría para arruinarle sus rutas de escape más evidentes.

—Incluso si Bill no nos tuviera amenazados de castrarnos si te damos un cigarrillo, igual no lo haríamos —dijo Georg, chupando el filtro de su cigarro y hundiendo las mejillas.

—Exacto. Es por tu salud —secundó Gustav con hipocresía mientras se llenaba con gusto los pulmones de humo.

Tom se sorbió la nariz, y en respuesta a su negativa les mostró altivo ambos dedos medios. —Ustedes dos son mis personas menos favoritas en el mundo.

—Bah —dijo Gustav.

—Meh —replicó Georg.

—Jódanse —cerró Tom su diálogo al darles la espalda y volver al interior del estudio, donde el aire limpio reinaba y él se sentía morir por falta de nicotina.

 

A la vuelta de tres días, Tom se encontraba irascible, corto de paciencia, y listo para lanzarse a la yugular de cualquiera que se dirigiera a su persona, y eso incluía a Bill, quien al pedirle mimos luego de ver que su último post de Instagram no tenía tantos likes como el anterior a pesar de tratarse de una pic de él en la cama y sin camiseta, se vio rechazado del hombro de su gemelo con frialdad inusitada para él.

—Ach, Tomi…

—No —refunfuñó éste, tamborileando frenético los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su rodilla—. Si tengo que sufrir, al menos no seré el único.

—¡Estás insoportable hoy más que nunca! —Gritó Bill al darle un empujón y abandonar el sillón que compartían, pero su salida dramática no tuvo el efecto esperado cuando Tom vaticinó el apocalipsis venidero con tres simples palabras.

—Espera a mañana…

 

Agobiado por el escurrimiento nasal, décimas de fiebre, y un dolor de huesos que le hacía sufrir cada paso que daba, Tom pasó el siguiente día en cama y sin decidirse por nada para matar el aburrimiento. En vano intentó ver alguna película, porque a los diez minutos le resultaba tedioso seguir la trama y la cambiaba por otra cuyo resumen apenas despertaba su interés antes de que a los próximos diez minutos decidiera que se había equivocado y el ciclo volvía a comenzar.

Así habría de seguir por el resto del día de no ser porque Bill trató de enmendar sus faltas anteriores, y tras llamar a la puerta (algo fuera de lo habitual entre ellos, que consideraban el espacio del otro como propio) y recibir la orden de entrar, pasó trayendo consigo un jugo de naranja que le entregó como ofrenda de paz.

—Leí que la vitamina c ayudaba a curar más rápido el resfriado común, así que compré unas naranjas y las exprimí yo mismo.

—Es un mito —fue la tajante contestación de Tom, que todavía pensaba que era muy pronto para reconciliarse con su gemelo por lo que le hacía sufrir.

—Ah, pero… ¿No perdemos nada con probar, eh?

El silencio pétreo de Tom lo dijo todo, y Bill esbozó un puchero y se acercó despacio a un costado libre que quedaba entre Tom y la orilla de la cama.

—¿Es que no piensas perdonarme?

—No.

—Si no te dejo fumar es por tu bien.

Gruñido.

—Y sé que harías lo mismo por mí.

—No —replicó Tom—, te trataría como adulto y dejaría que tomaras tus propias malas decisiones.

—Mientes —declaró Bill.

Un suspiro gangoso y luego un asentimiento. —Supongo que sí…

—Pero cada vez falta menos —dijo Bill, sacándose los zapatos y recostándose al lado de Tom, usando uno de sus brazos para cubrirse y acurrucarse contra su pecho—. _Hang in there, baby_. Pronto se terminará esto.

—No me digas ‘ _baby’_.

—Tomi.

Y luego un gruñido, que en lugar de enojo, reveló sólo pesar.

 

A una semana de haber visitado el doctor, Capper estaba mejor que nunca y Tom peor que nunca.

Yendo de la recámara al baño y del baño a la recámara con ocasionales rutas a la cocina, Tom arrastró los pies por el parqué con una manta sobre los hombros y maldijo a Berlín, a su clima de finales de invierno, al frío, a los mocos, al medicamento que pretendía ser de frambuesa y en su lugar sabía a rayos, a las ondas heladas que azotaban Europa, al calentamiento global, y hasta el espíritu del Norte, pero sobre todo a Bill, que continuaba prohibiéndole fumar pero no se medía en cuanto a salir al balcón de su departamento a consumir cigarrillo tras cigarrillo a la vista de él, que se sentía al borde del suicidio si no conseguía por lo menos una calada.

Para reiterar su observación, Bill entró por la puerta que conectaba a su balcón, titiritando de frío, con un par de copos de nieve en los hombros y el cabello, pero oliendo a humo y provocando en Tom una mayor ansiedad que antes.

—Brrr —se frotó Bill las manos—. Afuera está helando. Brrr. Es un milagro que no se me haya congelado la punta de la nariz.

—Entonces no salgas a fumar —gruñó Tom, que desde días atrás le insistía a Bill que al menos se solidarizara con él en dejar juntos el vicio al menos mientras duraba su resfriado, pero éste se había escudado esgrimiendo una excusa patética de cómo no podía arriesgarse a subir de peso por el rebote a semanas antes de una gran sesión fotográfica que tenían, por lo que siguió fumando como si nada.

—Tomi…

—No lo hagas más difícil —remedó Tom la frase dulzona que sabía que seguiría, y eso bastó para abrir una brecha entre ambos donde se coló la discordia.

—Tampoco es fácil para mí.

—¡¿No?! ¡Porque hasta pareces disfrutarlo! —Gritó Tom, de puntillas ante el precipicio y listo para saltar.

Bill colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas y entrecerró los ojos hasta que sólo quedaron dos rendijas que rezumaban enojo.

—¡Bien! ¿Quieres fumar? —Dijo de pronto, lanzándole a Tom sus cigarrillos y el mechero—. ¡Adelante, hazlo! ¡Ya no me importa más! ¡Es tu salud después de todo! ¡Nadie más que tú sufrirá las consecuencias de tus actos! ¡Ve y-…! —Su voz se quebró, y su siguiente frase perdió fuerza—. Ve y fuma, ya no me importa —finalizó con un hilillo que Tom optó por pasar por alto al cruzarle por un costado y salir al balcón.

Afuera, Berlín exhibía un clima ventoso y helado que se manifestaba con saña desde el piso en el que se encontraban y que puso a Tom a temblar cuando el frío penetró a través de sus pijamas y de la manta delgada que cubría sus hombros.

—Maldito Bill… —Masculló entre dientes con el cigarro en la boca y luchando para encenderlo a pesar de la corriente de aire que le apagaba la llama del mechero—. Jodido Bill…

Pese a sus intenciones, Tom no pudo o no quiso dar esa primera calada, y con desgana apagó el cigarrillo contra la baranda de piedra y en su lugar apoyó los codos ahí y se dedicó a mirar el escaso flujo de transeúntes que se movían a sus pies a paso rápido para volver a su destino y evitar ese clima que pelaba la piel al simple roce.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta corrediza volvió a abrirse, y Bill salió con él al exterior.

—Vuelve adentro —le pidió con calma—. Puedes fumar todo lo que quieras, ya no me interpondré, pero por favor vuelve a adentro antes de que tu resfriado empeore con este clima.

Tom se giró, y con una mueca de fastidio le reveló que al final no lo había hecho.

—Yo tan sólo quería… una calada. Y a cambio obtuve una pelea contigo —dijo con amargura—. Odio estar enfermo, porque me hace comportarme como un patán malhumorado.

—Hey —se posicionó Bill a su lado—, es normal. Yo también odiaría estar enfermo. Y ambos sabemos que incluso sería un peor paciente de lo que has sido tú.

Tom gruñó igual que venía haciendo desde muchos días atrás, pero fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y que provocó en Bill una reacción inesperada.

Cogiendo un cigarro de la cajetilla y el mechero que todavía se encontraba sobre la baranda, Bill no hesitó en encender un cigarrillo, darle una profunda calada, y después extendérselo a Tom.

—Diría que una y es todo, pero… Tres. Tienes permiso a tres caladas y ni una más. Y ya que me lo has pedido antes, seré solidario contigo: De cada cigarrillo mío tienes derecho a tres caladas, así que espero que estés contento y no pidas más.

La extraña sonrisa torcida que adornó el rostro de Tom fue su única respuesta.

 

Si bien el resfriado de Tom mejoró con los días hasta convertirse en un molesto moqueo y ocasional estornudo, no fue gracias a Bill, quien cumplió su promesa al pie de la letra y le dio carta libre a Tom para desbandarse incluso en contra de las órdenes de su médico.

—Siempre supe que tenían algo de siameses, pero esto… —Criticó Georg su recién acordado pacto la primera vez que le tocó presenciar el intercambio del cigarrillo y la naturalidad con la que los gemelos compartían la boquilla—. Esto supera toda clase de fronteras conocidas y establecidas por el ser humano.

—Exagerado —desestimó Gustav a su amigo, aunque al igual que él mantuvo un ojo alerta a la aparente comodidad con la que los gemelos habían adicionado esa nueva técnica de fumar a su repertorio.

En compañía de terceros (así fueran sus amigos de toda la vida), los gemelos trataban de mantener ese acuerdo lo menos conspicuo posible, pero a solas no se andaban con remilgos cuando de chupar el filtro se trataba.

—Es curioso que te dé asco que beban de tu botella y compartir cubiertos, pero no te pase lo mismo con los cigarrillos —comentó Bill un par de días después en el que los dos estaban en el balcón de su departamento y disfrutando de un bien merecido cigarrillo de relax luego de pasarse hasta las tantas de la madrugada en el estudio y después dormir toda la mañana y la primer mitad de la tarde—. El vicio sí que es fuerte, ¿eh?

—No es como si tus gérmenes no fueran los míos —murmuró Tom, aceptando el cigarrillo de su gemelo y dándole la primera calada.

—Ya, pero odias cuando te pido de tu helado. Jamás me dejas darle una probada.

—Quizá lo haga ahora. Después de todo… dejas tan húmedo el filtro que ya qué más da —le chanceó Tom, y Bill replicó irritado.

—¡No es cierto! Ese eres tú.

—Bah, ¿importa en realidad?

Bill se encogió de hombros antes de recuperar el cigarrillo. —Supongo que no.

—Exacto. Y por favor agreguemos hermanos de humo a nuestra lista de títulos.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco, pero mentalmente, lo hizo.

 

El resfriado de Tom, que en un inicio dio muestras de mejorar y casi aclararse, volvió con renovada saña a mediados de febrero, y con el tour a la vuelta de la esquina en marzo, Bill decidió que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Una calada, Tom. Sólo una.

—Joder —maldijo éste, que ya consideraba tres como una miseria, y ver reducida su ración a una tercera parte le dolía en el pecho peor que la tos que se había sumado a sus síntomas y que en la madrugada le restaba calidad a sus horas de sueño al atacarle hasta sentir que los pulmones se le iban a salir por la boca.

Con todo, Bill se mantuvo firme, y el estado de salud de Tom volvió a tener un segundo despunte mientras las fechas del tour se acercaban y los preparativos se volvían inminentes. El que también Bill debiera de reducir su consumo de tabaco para subirse a los escenarios sin sufrir de falta de aliento fue benéfico a la vez que estresante para ambos, puesto que su gusto adquirido por el tabaco era fuerte, y databa desde los primeros años de su adolescencia, por lo que minimizar su consumo hasta los límites inferiores siendo ellos los únicos de la banda que lo hacían, puso en jaque la buena convivencia y armonía dentro de la banda.

—Si vuelvo a escuchar a cualquiera de ustedes dos par de mequetrefes quejarse de su tos de fumador con un cigarro entre los dedos me aseguraré de quemarles la lengua con una colilla, ¿ _capisce_? —Les amenazó Gustav al estilo de El Padrino cuando la tensión se volvió insoportable en la sala de ensayos, y hasta Georg bajó avergonzado la cabeza como si el regaño lo incluyera a él también porque esa sensación era la que el baterista daba.

Los gemelos en cambio reaccionaron con igual violencia, y tras responder que Gustav no era ningún padre autoproclamado de ellos como para darles órdenes, cogieron las llaves de la camioneta de Tom y anunciaron que saldrían a buscar algo de comer.

A sabiendas de que ocuparían un rato para que los humos se dispersaran y de nueva cuenta pudieran pensar con la cabeza y no con las vísceras, Gustav y Georg los dejaron marchar sin oponer resistencia, y en contraparte, los gemelos no perdieron tiempo en comprar en la primera tienda que encontraron en su camino una nueva cajetilla de cigarros y un mechero.

—A esto hemos llegado —se lamentó Bill con un cigarrillo entre los dedos y la ventanilla bajada apenas unos centímetros para dejar salir el humo—. Tal vez en verdad deberíamos de dejar este vicio asqueroso de una vez por todas y… no sé… aprender a afrontar el estrés de otra manera, como adultos civilizados.

—Podría empezar una adicción al sexo…

—Tomi… No.

—Vale, sólo quería bromear.

—Mmm… —Liberando el humo de una nueva calada por la comisura de los labios, Bill se sobresaltó cuando de pronto los dedos de Tom rozaron los suyos en búsqueda del cigarrillo, y el roce se catalogó como íntimo, pero también tentativo—. En serio deberíamos dejarlo… Al menos mientras todavía podemos.

—¿Quién dice que todavía ‘podemos’? —Ironizó Tom, recuperando el cigarro y fumando con tal profundidad que una tos contundente puso fin a su respiración—. Porque en lo que a mí respecta, ya estamos más hacia allá que hacia acá en el camino del vicio. Ya no hay marcha atrás para ninguno de los dos.

Retirándole el cigarro de los dedos y librándose de él por la ventanilla semiabierta, Bill le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Hey, respira de vuelta… Vuelve conmigo…

—¡Cof! Yo no, ¡cof!, me he ido a, ¡cof, cof, cof!, ningún lado… —Articuló Tom con dificultad antes de rendirse a un acceso de tos que le manchó las mejillas de rojo y le hizo saltar las venas del cuello.

Bill chasqueó la lengua, y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, una firme resolución se plantó en su mente.

 

Con una tenacidad que más bien era propia de Tom y no de él, Bill resistió casi veinticuatro horas sin fumar, paliando en su lugar la ansiedad con goma de mascar y arrancándose las cutículas pero sin conseguir el tan ansiado alivio que buscaba.

Había bastado la tos de Tom para que se planteara en serio el abandonar el tabaco (al menos por una temporada; al menos, mientras su gemelo todavía regurgitaba sus pulmones una docena de veces al día), pero su determinación fue cayendo en picada durante las últimas horas de su segundo día, y no fue otro más que Tom quien al final lo acorraló con la cajetilla y el mechero entre los dedos e insistió en que cumpliera su parte del trato.

—No, uhm, tengo que hacer vocales y no quiero que mi voz suene del asco —se excusó Bill, y bajo ese pretexto se compró un par de horas más antes de que dieran por finalizada la sesión de esa noche.

A mejor hora que en otras ocasiones (después de todo, Gustav tenía una familia a la que volver y una nena a quien le leía cuentos de princesas antes de dormir), los cuatro se despidieron cogiendo diferentes direcciones y prometiendo continuar al día siguiente justo donde se habían quedado.

Dos pasos delante de Tom, Bill hizo lo posible por mostrarse ocupado respondiendo mensajes en su teléfono, pero su suerte se acabó cuando estuvieron dentro de la camioneta de Tom y éste colocó de nueva cuenta el mechero y un cigarrillo sobre el tablero.

—Bill…

—No.

—Pero-…

—No, Tomi —volvió a negarse el menor de los gemelos, mordiéndose el labio inferior justo en el centro—. Tu salud va primero. No se trata de engañar las órdenes del doctor igual que hacíamos con los maestros del Gymnasium cuando éramos un par de críos rebeldes. Esto va en serio, no se trata de un simple juego.

Tom suspiró. —Ya, a mí también me ha quedado claro. Y es por eso que… Te libero del trato que teníamos. Puedes volver a fumar, no te pediré más caladas.

En su regazo, los dedos de Bill se contrajeron por inercia. —¿E-En serio?

—Con una condición —pidió Tom, que al menos esperaba que su gemelo no fuera tan cruel como para retirarle una última satisfacción—. Al menos fuma a mi lado.

—Pero…

—El humo, aunque sea de segunda mano, me tranquiliza.

—No sé, Tomi… ¿No será contraproducente para ti?

—A estas alturas ya no me importa. Anda —rozó el mechero y lo empujó en dirección de Bill—. Un poco de humo de segunda mano jamás mató a nadie.

Bill quiso rebatir con estadísticas de cáncer de pulmón entre parientes de fumadores que jamás en la vida habían probado un cigarrillo y aun así fallecían por esa causa, pero la tentación de hacerlo con permiso explícito de su gemelo pudo más, y antes que después ya tenía la colilla entre los labios y el mechero sobre la punta.

—Joder… —Balbuceó cuando la primera calada le llenó los pulmones de humo—. Esto es mejor que el sexo.

—Cabe preguntar qué clase de sexo miserable has tenido hasta el momento para que tu vida sea tan triste —le chanceó Tom.

—Querrás decir patética —le corrigió su gemelo sin empacho—. Y tú lo sabes bien, que nunca hemos tenido secretos entre nosotros.

—Seh… —Coincidió Tom, guardándose de más comentarios porque entre los dos eran innecesarios.

En lugar de llenar la cabina de la camioneta con palabras, lo hicieron con humo, y pronto exhaló Tom con alivio cuando las minúsculas trazas de nicotina en éste le aliviaron un porcentaje de los síntomas de abstinencia.

—En verdad somos dos casos perdidos —murmuró Bill, soplando una nueva ráfaga de humo—. Mamá no estaría orgullosa de nosotros si nos viera.

—Puede que no, pero ella también fuma, así que no es quién para predicar con el ejemplo.

—Cierto.

— _Muy_ cierto.

—Tomi… —Se giró de pronto Bill, y al voltear el rostro, sorprendió a Tom con un perfecto y muy redondo aro de humo lanzado en su dirección—. Georg me enseñó este truco. ¿A que es genial? Me tardé semanas en dominarlo.

—Gustav además sabe lanzar flechas a través de los aros.

—Genial, le pediré que me enseñe también.

—Olvídalo. Es celoso de sus secretos, y además un terrible maestro.

—Mmm…

A través del tinte azulado característico del humo, Tom observó el perfil de su gemelo bajo la luz de las farolas, y no por primera vez en la vida pensó que era hermoso. No al mismo estilo que lo era él, pues modestia aparte se consideraba atractivo, más que la media, pero Bill era más bien de otro tipo… Y gemelos idénticos o no, su belleza era diferente.

—Bill…

Sobrecogido por un cierto impulso electromagnético, Tom se acercó más a su gemelo y se posicionó a escasos centímetros de su mejilla, justo a la altura de sus labios, y con excelente ubicación para que cuando éste se girara, le lanzara todo el humo en el rostro.

—Lo sient-…

—No pasa nada.

—¿No?

—Fue casi como… una calada. Ayudó bastante.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Incitado a ello, Bill conectó sus miradas de pupilas dilatadas mientras se llevaba el filtro a la boca e inhalaba con fuerza hasta encender la punta como una estrella en ignición. Luego se acercó más a Tom, y a punto de rozar sus labios volvió a soltar el humo.

Habrían de llegar a más, habrían de besarse, habrían de hacer _más_ , siempre _más_ , de no ser porque el cigarrillo se acabó y puso pausa a aquel instante.

No punto final, sólo punto y aparte.

 

Inhala vida, exhala muerte.

Inhala humo, exhala…

Intoxicado hasta la médula, a Tom no le bastó más que una repetición de aquello que habían hecho en su camioneta para reducir la distancia al mínimo y besar a Bill.

Llanamente besarlo, uniendo sus bocas en un beso tosco que magulló sus labios contra los dientes y que los hizo separarse apenas ocurrió.

—Espero no hayas roto ninguna de mis piezas dentales, Tomi —reprochó Bill con voz ronca y amohinada, usando los dedos libres de su mano izquierda para palparse con cuidado los dientes frontales y después aliviado agradecer que no había sido el caso.

—Típico de ti. Te beso, y antes que de las implicaciones morales te preocupas de tu apariencia.

Bill tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

—Ya, pero no es como si no lo esperara… Ayer en el automóvil tú-…

—Seh. —En efecto, era un beso que se esperaba, y que por lo tanto no debía de conmocionarlos.

Excepto que lo hizo, aunque en cantidades tan ridículas que no supuso ningún problema para su vínculo de gemelos.

—Así que… —Carraspeó Bill e inició el diálogo—. ¿Qué significa?

—¿Uh?

—Tomi… No me hagas decirlo.

El mayor de los gemelos se atrevió a sonreír, apenas curvando la comisura de los labios. —Significa que tenemos un vicio más serio de lo que pensábamos…

—Oh…

—Y la verdad es que no soy bueno para lidiar con la abstinencia.

—Ya, yo tampoco.

—En ese caso…

Apartando el brazo con el que Bill todavía sostenía su cigarrillo a medio consumir, Tom hizo un segundo intento de beso, que por falta de humo no fue menos, sino más.

 _Más_ en una amplia variedad de sentidos, que sólo se multiplicaron cuando Bill abrió la boca y le otorgó a Tom un permiso de entrada que éste aprovechó al introducir su lengua y paladear el sabor a tabaco y al de los dulces de menta con el que gemelo pretendía disimularlo sin éxito. Un sabor por demás plácido que puso fin a su privación de nicotina al sustituir esa necesidad por otra.

—Diox —musitó Bill cuando Tom se separó para tomar aire, al que luego siguió un grito de incredulidad cuando la punta de ceniza cayó sobre el dorso de su mano y le provocó una quemadura—. ¡Mierda!

En su papel de hermano mayor, Tom no hesitó en examinar el daño, y tras cerciorarse que la marca era nimia y no dejaría cicatriz, le plantó un beso húmedo que puso fin a las quejas de Bill.

Sin palabras, porque salían sobrando, patente quedó entre ambos que estaban presenciando el inicio de _algo_ … No de su programa de doce pasos para dejar su vicio por el tabaco, sino de _algo_ menos tangible, y a la vez, más prometedor… De un tipo de comienzo, que aunque tentativo y todavía frágil para definiciones, tan efímero como el humo de los cigarrillos que los habían unido, prometía ser de valor incalculable para ambos.

El tiempo, a su favor, así acabaría por demostrarlo.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Meh? No olviden dejar kudos, y quizá comentar~


End file.
